The Costumes
by XxX.JokerJunior.XxX
Summary: One day, the leaguers are out doing their random things, the WatchTower is unprotected and Robin has a plan. Hehe, the mentors won't be happy about this... Rated T because there will be cussing and swear words and some teen themes. Hope you like it! And Review it!


**HELLOO! Soo, here's a new story, I hope you like it, blah, blah, blah. I don't really know why I even bother to write this out for you ingrates! YOU GUYS DON'T EVEN REVIEW! WHY! DO YOU NOT LOVE THE STORIES ALL US AUTHORS WRITE FOR YOUR AND OUR ENTERTAINMENT? PLEASE JUST REVIEW! THE PHRASE IS R&R PEOPLE!**

**READ & REVIEW! ****please. it will make us all happy. you happy, me happy, the story happy, the forth wall happy, the calendar happy, the world happy.**

**Ok, reviewing might not make everyone happy, but it sure would make me happy. Please make me happy? ****No. Well, ok then.**

**Ingrates.**

**Anyhow, here is the story. Read. Love. Review. Or just read, like, review. Or just review.**

**Yes I know I'm stalling. Whatever. Screw you guys, I can stall as long as I like. **

**Connor: What does "screw you" mean? *innocent face***

**JJ: Umm, well, it means, uhh, Robin, you want to explain this, right? Good. *pushes Robin toward the confused Superboy***

**Robin: Hey, I thought you wanted me to do the disclaimer thing. If not, then screw you, I'm leaving this crazy dimension and going back to my own. I rather like this story.**

**Connor: He said screw you too. Does it mean whatever? *super puppy eyes***

**JJ: Ummm, sure, of course it does. *mischievous smile* Why don't you go tell Superman "whatever" using your newfound phrase.**

**Connor: OK! *runs off to Superman* Hey, Superman, screw you! **

**Superman: What the Hell! What was that for? **

**Connor: Screw you. I don't have to answer to you. Screw you! *goes on rampage yelling out screw you to everyone***

**JJ: Ahh.. perfect. Hehe... so anyways, Young Justice is not mine and it never will be. But I'm not sad because I have Batman forever...and ever...hehe...*hugs captive Batman***

**Batman: help me.**

* * *

It was an empty day at the Watchtower. Basically all of the leaguers were out on a mission or protecting their city or actually enjoying the fact that they have a social life (*_coughnotSupermancough_*). The whole space station was silent. But that was about to change. Not necessarily for the better.

A voice spoke in the shadows.

"The Watchtower is empty. The senior Leaguers are gone. It is virtually unprotected. Shall we proceed with the plan?"

A single word was the reply from the other person in the dark room.

"Yes. "

* * *

6 stealthy figures swiftly ran through the halls. The whoosh of a door opening sounded throughout the large space station 7 times. A single cackle was heard. But soon followed numerous laughs and devious giggles followed.

"Perfect. Just perfect." Said the dark haired boy as he lifted up a black garment. "This is going to be _asterous_."

**-_MAGICAL TIME SKIP-WHOOSH!-_**

Blaring music was heard throughout the Watchtower. 4 teenagers were currently dancing on the tables and singing along to the music. The plain silver metal tables were sprayed painted various colors and food was all over the room. If you want to know how these teenagers could cause so much trouble, well, you would need to know just who these kids were.

"Aw, Zatanna, you look so professional in that." The blond girl laughed.

"We'll then. Have you seen yourself, Ms. Emerald Archer? I look hot in these clothes compared to you." The black-haired magician replied.

Artemis looked at herself and laughed again.

"How does Ollie stand this hood, I can't see anything!" She complained while trying to fix the hood attached to her outfit.

"Wait, Artemis, you're missing something." The redhead boy said. He jumped into the table Artemis was at and reached behind her head. The speedster grabbed a lock of the blond hair from behind her head and pulled it to the front of her face, giving her a mustache.

"Ahh. Now it's perfect." The mustached girl smirked. Wally just laughed and jumped away from her incoming fist.

"What about you, Wally? Are you ever going to put on the little lighting bolts?" Artemis teased. Wally scowled at her and grabbed the lighting bolts from Zatanna's open palm. He grumpily shoved them onto his ears, completing the Flash outfit. Kaldur just smirked at all of them.

"You are all such children. How did you even come up with this crazy idea, Wally?"

"We'll, ever since I became a sidekick, I had always wanted to put on Flash's suit. But my uncle would never let me, and Robin's mentor is the Goddamned Batman, so we decided that, one way or another, we would wear our mentor's costumes someday. So, in conclusion, here we are now." The speedster explained while grabbing a tub of ice cream off one of the tables. Kaldur just shook his head and smiled.

After all, this was Wally and Robin we were talking about.

"Dude, don't act so innocent. I know you always wanted to know what the Aquaman costume felt like. Hmmmm?" Wally raised an eyebrow at the Atlantean. Kaldur blushed and looked down at his now orange and black/green apparel, while crossing his arms self-consciously.

"Hey, speaking of the little ninja, where is Rob?" Zatanna asked, looking around the large room.

"He said either something about making Connor look pretty or maybe something about hacking the system." the blond archer said.

"Either way, we probably should be concerned. So, lets go find him!" she concluded, jumping off of her table. The others soon followed her example, but all the teens were stopped by the sound of the intercoms coming to life. A brief crackle of static was heard, then a laughing voice boomed through the speakers.

"Hello, fellow infiltrators, this your friendly Robin speaking. I am about to gladly announce the arrival of a certain Kryptonian, a very good friend of ours. So please put your hands together to clap for...SuperBoy!"

Suddenly, loud action movie style rock music came on over the speakers and the cafeteria door opened dramatically, revealing a SuperBoy sized figure shrouded by smoke.

Wait, where did Robin get a smoke machine?

(Trust me. You DO NOT want to know. At all. Just forget you even wondered where he got it. Ehhh... *shudders*... the memories. The disturbing memories. Ehhhh...*shudders again*...make me forget that day...)

Anyways...

The SuperBoy sized smoky figure took a dramatic step forward, stepping out of the gray cloud. The others took one look at SuperBoy and gasped. Kaldur even fainted. Wally on the other hand...

"What. The. Hell."

* * *

**LOVED it? Liked it? Want to review it? You know you do!**

**-Sincerely-**

**JJ **


End file.
